Strong Heart
by Digital Glitch
Summary: He can't keep using him without falling in love. Rated M - Madara x Itachi. One shot: Yaoi.


Strong Heart.

**Author's Note**: This is my first fan fiction. I uploaded this via smart phone so not much organisation can be seen here, but I'm pretty sure that it's still readable. C: Please read and review.

* * *

><p>Midnight marked the hour as a hearty moan escaped tender, blood stained lips. Desperate hands grasped tightly on what's left of the sweat drenched bed sheets with a creaking noise emitting from the foundations of the bed. The sound filled the room that smelt of heartless sex—ringing the ears of a young man that went by the name of Itachi. Flesh banged upon flesh as Itachi's bed intruder impaled him like a stake being pounded into the ground.<p>

He whimpered slightly as he felt his hair being tugged on rather violently, ashamed to speak audible words. Grinding his teeth, Itachi began to feel pain unlike anything he's ever felt before. Sharp pearly whites sunk deeply into his shoulder, making the victim scream in sheer agony. This managed to provoke a sinister response from the culprit as he sneaked in a laugh that would not go unheard by Itachi. Blood splattered onto the sheets as it glossed neatly underneath the moonlight that seeped into the room through the window.

The two bodies bathed underneath the natural light as Itachi felt his blood trickle down. His pain was then drowned into a sea of pleasure as his rapist continued to thrust inside his tight hole. At this point, Itachi wasn't sure if this sexual encounter was rape or sex. Pleasure is pleasure regardless of intentions, right? He always thought this would be rape but half way through, it would turn into sex. But now, none of that mattered to him and nothing else would.

"Madara..!"

Itachi moaned gracefully as the said man shoved his cock all the way in. He heard a light snicker before he felt Madara's hair tickle his back. Lips were then placed on Itachi's neck as Madara began to suck lustfully on his tenderly sensitive skin. The loud sucking noise, the feeling of his rapist's lips against his neck along with the rhythmical thrusts made Itachi's stomach turn. He felt sick but not in the hangover vomit type way. He felt as if he was on a rollercoaster that had suddenly dropped down without warning.

Tears streamed down his face as his eyes shut close, his rapist being more violent than ever. Itachi felt as if he would break at any given moment and any signs of him giving out would mean that he's just some whore Madara found on the street. This wasn't the first time that Itachi has been used to fulfil Madara's sexual needs. This encounter has happened for the past couple of months and quite frankly, Itachi couldn't do anything but to submit.

A sigh of relief whispered passed the trembling lips of Itachi as he felt the thick cock slide slickly out of himself. Judging eyes gazed upon him as Itachi collapsed on the bed. He would've fallen much earlier is it weren't for Madara's forceful hands keeping him upright.

"…Such a pathetic sight." Madara's husky voice echoed into the stuffy room as Itachi buried his face in shame.

"Are you done with me?" Itachi mumbled hatefully as Madara slid off the bed. He then strolled over to the closed windows as his body glistened with sweat. He then swiftly opened them as the cool breeze of the still night blew into the room, causing Itachi to shiver.

"No," Itachi rolled his eyes, "But you clearly are." Madara ran a hand through his hair before leaning onto the frame of the window. Itachi looked at him in complete confusion before realising he had already climaxed. He sat upwards, noticing the puddle of semen that resided underneath him. He felt extremely embarrassed having climaxed without himself knowing.

As he sat there, trying to compose himself, he began to reminisce of all the times he and Madara have engaged in rape or sex or whatever is was they were doing. Not once has Itachi witnessed Madara shoot his load, or in other words, climaxed. He would always stope whenever Itachi was fully down which made him wonder why? Why would he never want to finish what he started? He glared at Madara in complete frustration.

"Madara, why do you do this to me?" Itachi asked as he climbed off the bed and shuffled over to Madara. The said man didn't even bother to turn around and face Itachi which made his heart sink.

"Do what to you?" Madara coldly replied as his head slightly looked over his shoulder.

"Rape me."

"It's not rape when you submit to it."

"But it is when you play around with my feelings!" Itachi screamed as his eyes watered up. This caused Madara to turn his body around to face the other male. Itachi flinched and refused to look at Madara in the eyes, knowing that what he had said had no relationship to the matter at hand. Or at least that's what he thought at the moment.

"You love me?" Madara asked in a way that didn't sound like he was asking a question. Itachi didn't avert his attention up to the other male before he felt firm fingers on his chin. Madara then yanked Itachi's head up so that their eyes met. He then smirked as he saw the hesitation in the other's eyes. Madara's free hand constricted roughly around the slim waist of Itachi before he pulled their bodies close. Itachi moaned quietly as he felt Madara's cock pressed violently against his. The faint blow of the wind passing through the open window brushed against their naked bodies as Madara began to rock his hips gently.

"Tch…"

Itachi was quick to respond as he pressed his head upon Madara's chest before throwing his arms lazily around him. Madara raised an eyebrow before he carried him over to the bed, swiftly throwing Itachi onto the mattress with much force so that his legs spread apart.

"You're fast." Madara spoke tauntingly as he pointed at Itachi's full grown erection. Itachi didn't respond as he was full of shame.

"Shut up…" He then mumbled as he steadied his breathing.

"…So what?" Madara began, ignoring the other's demand, "Is this a sign to start round two?"

No, he can't keep doing what he pleases.

He sat upright with a stern look on his face. Itachi then grabbed the nearest bed sheet he can find before covering up his nether regions. He gripped on the thin piece of fabric—his eyes trembled as his lips parted to speak.

"G-get out…" Itachi stuttered as he witnessed Madara edging closer to him. He slightly panicked, unsure of what to think of the unreadable expression the other wore.

"What's this? A change of heart?" Madara tormented, knowing that that sentence would strike a chord, "Don't you want to do things like this with the one you love?"

"Madara, you can't keep playing with me like this!"

No matter what vile and vicious acts Madara had committed towards him, Itachi still felt like he needed him. But it was within that moment of emotions and slip up of words—suddenly all the shameful times, all the embarrassing moments—the pain and unwanted pleasure—the late nights and early morning spent with this man made Itachi realised that he loved him and he can't just be used like he was right now. You can do better. Itachi thought it was time for him to stand up and tell Madara that this was it.

"What are you going to do about it?" the predator asked with a sick twisted voice. Itachi hesitated as he once did before—hoping that the answer would just pop up in his head, and quite frankly, it did.

"I'm going to…! K-kill you!" Itachi knew and so did Madara that this was just an empty threat. But Madara looked somewhat hurt at Itachi's conviction which made Itachi regret immediately.

"Fine." Madara twisted around to the bedside table where he picked up a kunai that was lying there. He then tossed it over to Itachi who caught it at the blade.

Blood didn't wait for Itachi to feel the pain as it slid down the palm of his hand. Itachi cringed but beared the sudden gashes as he focused on what Madara's intentions were. Madara climbed back onto the bed as his body hovered over Itachi's. His dark luminous eyes glued onto Itachi's frightened ones as Madara smirked.

"Do it." He then ordered with such a confident voice. At first, Itachi was confused as to what Madara was referring to. Then he realised, "Kill me."

The two words that slipped passed Madara's lips shocked him as he glanced over at the bloody kunai. He then turned his head back to face Madara only to get sucked into an endearing kiss. Itachi swore he felt his heart melt at the warm touch that is Madara before he snapped back into reality of his current situation. He pressed his free hand against the bare chest of Madara as he shoved the kunai against Madara's neck, in a killing point range. Itachi then broke free of the enchanting kiss as he felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. In all his encounters, not once has Madara planted his lips upon his own which is part of the reason as to why Itachi is suddenly all school girl crush type nature.

"Just know that I love you." Madara spoke huskily, which only made Itachi furious.

"Stop fucking around!" Itachi spat out as his eyes began to water, "I swear, I'll kill you!"

"Then do it. I'm not going to stop you." Madara informed with sincerity in his voice. This confused Itachi. He wasn't sure if this was just one of Madara's infamous acting or if this was legit. Just as he was lowering the kunai, he noticed the smirk Madara's lips had formed—and suddenly Madara had a large gash against his chest.

Itachi had just sliced the bare, toned skin open and the blood ran down Madara's torso. It dripped from its opening as it stained the bed sheets and Itachi's own skin. The kunai was drenched in both of the boy's blood as Itachi's hand trembled, causing the kunai to wiggle out of his grasp. Madara didn't scream, groan or even flinch. He stared blankly at the other male who seemed terrified of not only of what he had just done but the consequences he's going to face.

Without taking his eyes off Itachi, Madara extended his hand as he grabbed the kunai, knowing that Itachi had let his grasp on it go. He then shoved it back into Itachi's hand—Itachi holding onto it as he did so before Madara grabbed onto his wrist, bringing the kunai back up to press against his neck. He then let go of Itachi to the point where Itachi was holding the kunai up by himself.

"This time, don't miss." Madara whispered sensually as he seemed like he was ready to die, "C'mon, do it. Live in a world without me in it." Itachi's grip on the kunai strengthened as he thought of what he should do. This was probably got to be the only chance he's ever going to get and he knows that if he doesn't do what needs to be done—things will only get worse.

Can I really live without him?

The question flooded his mind as he thought of various answers: He's ruined your life; kill him now. If your heart wants him, then keep him here with you. All he's brought was shame and pain—can you really say that you still want that? Before he could confirm his next actions, lips smashed onto his with much force as there is in… love? Madara moved his lips against Itachi's gently and slowly but with some sort of passion. The kunai rubbed up against Madara's neck causing slightly damage but that didn't bother him one bit. It didn't take long for Itachi to submit and drown into the heart warming kiss that he's longed for so many times.

The kunai was suddenly in the possession of Madara who threw it aimlessly away from any of their reach as he moved his hand up to Itachi's face to deepen their kiss. Itachi moaned lightly as he felt the other's hips rocking against his own and in that moment, he realised that he'd rather have Madara than not have him at all. He was, and still is in love with this sadistic man and regardless of Madara's feelings—he truly did have him.

And if this isn't love, this is the closest thing he'll ever get because Itachi has a strong heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Kind of rushed the ending, no? Ah, well. When you write a story, you can't really be bothered re-reading what's already done. Or at least, that's how I am. Also, it's pretty late... not that it's an excuse. O: Anyways, thanks for reading. Please review :D


End file.
